


i kinda like you, man

by dirkandtodd (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concerts, M/M, Polygrumps, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirkandtodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure, man. Whatever you say. Anyway, Danny got sick and Arin doesn't want to go without him. So, he gave the tickets to us."</p><p>Ross almost drops his controller, "You're fucking with me, right? We get to go to the concert!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i kinda like you, man

By the time Ross figures out that he is in love with his roommate, he is in way too deep.

It was an ordinary day up until that point. They were sitting on their shared couch, playing Super Monkey Ball, talking about high school days. Now, Ross hadn't met Barry until senior year, when Ross moved to America from Australia, though they hit it off almost instantly. Aside from a few other people Ross had met through classes and parties that Barry had asked him to come to, he was sure that Barry was his only friend.

During the couch conversation, Barry brought up a few ex-girlfriends and boyfriends. Even though Barry said they meant nothing to him and were just a few flings, Ross felt jealous. And not even a normal amount of jealousy, he had his fists clenched so hard that he bombed that game and had to "go to the bathroom" to calm down. He didn't even know what was causing it. He felt stupid and then it hit him, he was stupidly in love. He had been in love for a while now, without even realizing it.

He avoided Barry's questioning gaze for the rest of the day.

Over a month later, and Ross is, once again, sitting on the couch playing Skyrim, though this time he was trying to speedrun through it when Barry comes into the room, bursting through the door that lead to the hallway. He flung himself over the back of the cough, sitting next to Ross, acting jittery, like he had too much coffee or was very excited.

"Ross! Guess what!"

Ross curses at the game when the Macho Man Dragon kills him again, "What's got you so happy?"

"You know how Danny got tickets to that band he really wanted to see and even if you wouldn't admit it, you were slightly jealous?"

Ross presses a few buttons and his in-game character respawns, "Hey! I wasn't jealous. I was just.. showing my approval of the band in an interesting way."

Barry laughs (Ross nearly melts at how content he sounds), "Sure, man. Whatever you say. Anyway, Danny got sick and Arin doesn't want to go without him. So, he gave the tickets to us."

Ross almost drops his controller, "You're fucking with me, right? We get to go to the concert!"

"No, I swear!" Barry pulls the tickets from his pockets and shows them to Ross. "See?"

Ross' eyes widen, as he gets handed the slips of paper from his roommate, "Oh my god! B, we're going to the fucking consert!" He pulls Barry into a crushing hug, which pushes Barry onto his back with Ross on top of him. When Ross pulls back, his face is red, though he doesn't care in that moment, and his smile doesn't fade for the rest of the day.

Later that night, Barry waits by the door for Ross to hurry up and find his jacket. "Ross! Hurry up, you're such a time waster."

Ross pokes his head out of their shared closet, "Shut up, you love it!" His cheerful tone fades as he turns back to the task at hand. "I don't know I would have put the stupid sweatshirt."

Barry rolls his eyes and goes to the closet to grab one of his old jackets. He tosses it to Ross, saying, "Just use mine! Let's go have a good time."

With a grin permanently glued to his face, Ross follows Barry out of the dorm, hugging the jacket around his stomach.

\---

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?!" is the only thing Barry hears before an ear-shattering cry rings out from all across the stadium. The tickets they were given were amazing, putting them close enough to the stage but far enough away to not be mobbed by crazy fans.

Whenever he looks over at Ross, which is often, a huge smile is stuck on Ross's face, which in turn makes Barry smile even more. At this point, the butterflies are hard to ignore.

"B! This is amazing!," Ross says at one point, his eyes as big as the moon. "I can't help but feel bad for Danny and Arin though."

Barry scratches at his neck, "Yeah, about that.."

"What did-" Ross was cut off by the band onstage starting another song.

"I'll tell you later," Barry whispers in Ross's ear. He might have shivered, but, Barry decides, he must have imagined it, 'cause no way in hell did Ross like him, not in that way.

As the final encore came to a close and everyone shuffles their way out of the once completely filled stadium, Ross and Barry make their way out into Barry's car.

"So what were you going to tell me about Arin and Danny?" Ross starts up the conversation as soon as they make it back out onto the road, taking the backways at Ross's request to see the stars. 

"Oh, yeah...um, they didn't really get sick. I kind of bought tickets for the concert after seeing how jealous you got over Danny's," Barry blushes.

"Bar, you didn't have to," Ross turns in his seat to look at the side of Barry's face, who was staring at the road with his face bright red.

"I know, but I wanted to," Barry smiles at Ross. "For you."

Ross smiles back at him before leaning in and kissing Barry on the cheek. Barry's face turns even redder. Continuing down the road, Barry has a destination in mind. There was a small field atop a small hill that was perfect for looking at stars, like Ross wanted to.

When they arrive and Barry unbuckles his seatbelt, Ross sends him a confused look. "Come on," Barry gives as an answer. Ross gives a half smile, and he follows suit. He sees Barry lay on the hood of the car and does the same.

The stars are beautiful tonight, Ross decides. The light from them illuminate Barry's facial features perfectly. And when Barry turns his head to look back at Ross, it almost feels natural when their lips meet in the middle of them. Barry's lips feels soft and his bread lightly scratch at Ross's chin. His hands come up to cradle Ross's face. And when they pull away, Barry's smile is worth a thousand words. 

They go back to watching the sky, though this time, their hands a linked between them. 

Ross swears he has never been happier, and Barry feels at home with Ross.

And the next day when Barry walks Ross to his Media Arts class holding his hand, Danny has a shit-eating grin on his face while he holds a hand out to Arin, saying, "Hand it over, buddy," as Arin passes him a twenty dollar bill. Though Arin is almost happier for Ross than Danny is.


End file.
